<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>泰迪熊play by siriuss12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802968">泰迪熊play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12'>siriuss12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然法英是初驾，这些年却没好好开过，惭愧，惭愧</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France/England(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>泰迪熊play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然法英是初驾，这些年却没好好开过，惭愧，惭愧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>透过法棍交错的间隙，弗朗西斯打量着躺在羊毛毯上的人，正发出熟睡的微小呼声。<br/>他无奈地咂咂嘴，踉踉跄跄挪去厨房把怀里几近溢出的各种食材放下，才回来好好观赏这竟在自己辛劳采购时偷懒的家伙。亚瑟•柯克兰侧躺着蜷成一团，牢牢抱着淡黄色的泰迪熊，脸枕在肚皮的绒毛里，那是圣诞节时弗朗西斯的礼物，熊脖子上还绑着三色彩带。旁边放着一本摊开的书。<br/>不是只有英国人才懂推理，弗朗西斯很容易猜到发生了什么，亚瑟肯定先在旁边的沙发椅上看书，然后被这上周从二手市场淘来的正在落地窗边晾晒的毛毯吸引，决定躺到上面享受阅读，又抓过同样晾晒中的毛绒熊，说不定——弗朗西斯几乎要笑出声来——还抱着熊在毛毯上打了几个滚，最终抵挡不住南法春日温暖的阳光，进入了梦乡。<br/>每次遇到这种情形，都是柯克兰先生恼羞成怒大剧的开幕，弗朗西斯犹豫着要不要亲手揭开幕布，最后还是取来了一条薄被，就在他轻轻给亚瑟盖上时，对方哼哼两声揉揉眼，翠绿的眸子迷迷糊糊望过来。<br/>接下来仿佛看了几百遍的电影重播，亚瑟的浓眉惊讶挑起，眼珠瞄了下手里的熊又瞄了下还拽着被子的弗朗西斯，红晕迅速冲上脸颊，如果是别的东西大概早被远远扔开撇清关系，但毛绒熊他没舍得，只是慌张放到身侧还若即若离地拉着一只熊爪，这时红晕已经蔓延透了耳根和脖子，粗眉开始向内皱紧，转化为警戒着的愤怒，像一只蓄势待发的炸毛猫，随时准备对弗朗西斯的嘲笑做出反击。<br/>不过这次法国导演准备改改剧本了。弗朗西斯也蹩紧眉头怒目而视，好像比亚瑟更加生气。后者被这一反常态的反应搞懵了，眉毛退回水平弧度，弱声问：“干吗？”<br/>“哥哥我现在非常后悔。”弗朗西斯咬牙切齿，“为什么要把它介绍给你…”他愤恨的眼神投向地上的泰迪熊，“你们居然在我离家时做出这等伤风败俗寡廉鲜耻之事！！”<br/>“……哈？？？”亚瑟的表情已经彻底变成了莫名其妙。<br/>“我到底哪点比不上它？是毛绒绒吗？！”弗朗西斯伸展双臂夸张地扯开衬衫前襟，“毛我也有啊！”<br/>“哈、…”亚瑟的嘴角在被逗乐的边缘强撑而来回抽动，发出破音的尖叫：“你脑子被门夹了吗？！！”<br/>“哼！我不会原谅你们！我要报复！” 弗朗西斯一边浮夸地“怒吼”一边把亚瑟扑倒在毯子上，并将毛绒熊拉过来坐立摆放在旁，顺手扯扯它的三色绑带，“你居然还穿我的衣服，够骚的啊！”<br/>“哈…哈哈！……”亚瑟终于笑出了声，赶紧捂住嘴。趁他双手占用无暇反抗之际，弗朗西斯熟练地褪下他的裤子，自己趴伏下来，越过纹着玫瑰的雪白大腿对毛绒熊露出标准反派狞笑：“嘿嘿嘿，我要让你眼睁睁看着心爱之人惨遭我蹂躏，好好体验这束手无策的绝望吧！！”<br/>亚瑟的身体抽搐几下，也不知是笑的还是因为弗朗西斯说完就含住了他的分身。“小贱人，看我怎么教训你！”修长的双腿遮挡后法国人嘴角也挂着笑意，但仍然努力板住面孔尽职表演，一会“粗暴”地吮吸舔弄那不老实的小玩意，一会松口放几句狠话，一会又大力揉搓大腿内侧留下斑斑痕迹以示“惩罚”。<br/>这个玩笑不会遭到反抗，弗朗西斯对此胸有成竹，毕竟没人能拒绝哥哥我出神入化的精湛技巧，加上身下的羊毛毯——不愧是我选中的东西，他得意地想——别说对毛绒材质如痴如狂的小亚瑟，不论谁陷进这云朵般松软的触感里，都会被吸走所有气力，无法自拔。<br/>这不禁让弗朗西斯想起了广袤的新大陆，同样阳光充沛的午后，他们躺在刚剪下的羊毛上，阿尔和马修捉迷藏的嬉笑声从玉米地里远远传来。亚瑟半张脸埋在卷卷的羊毛间，手指深扎其中：“我真喜欢这东西。”他用只有正在亲吻他后颈的弗朗西斯能听见的声音喃喃轻叹，“我还想要更多……”<br/>然后他就去占领了澳大利亚和新西兰。<br/>弗朗西斯一个激灵，齿间不小心大幅碰撞了一下，就听前方传来一声受惊的呻吟，接着下巴因为猛击翘上空中，刹那间天旋地转，视野被天花板占据后胯上传来了重压。<br/>唉，失策了……弗朗西斯在心底叹口气，他应该时刻牢记面前的不是一只绿眼睛的猫咪，而是狮子。<br/>“我不说话你这三流AV还演起来没完了？！”亚瑟骑在他身上双手掐住脖子，居高临下怒气冲冲，“嘴巴放干净点臭青蛙！偷情？小贱人？我倒想问问是哪个贱货等着接我时还不忘勾引女人，说什么‘只是个死皮赖脸来我家蹭吃蹭喝的家伙，留个电话等他走了我们就约起来’？”<br/>“我说你怎么会迟到？！”弗朗西斯恍然大悟，“大英帝国的谍报力不是那么用的吧！”<br/>颈动脉被指尖深深顶入致使弗朗西斯停止了抗议。“惩罚我？我还没找你算账呢！……正好有个见证者，”亚瑟朝旁边的熊高高扬起下巴，也露出“邪恶”的冷笑，“来见识见识，你的主人是怎么管教家里到处发情的公狗，让他用身体记住背叛的下场，最后成为永远对我俯首帖耳的奴隶。”<br/>“听听，听听，这是人话么，所以哥哥我才要大力整治家暴。”弗朗西斯嘴上抱怨连连，身体却不以为意地摊开双臂躺平，他其实不在乎是上是下，甚至 “激烈”一点的性爱也不失为一种情趣，他害怕的只有……<br/>蓝紫色的眼睛从自己撑成小帐篷的裤裆移向亚瑟两腿间微微立起的性器最后转到亚瑟逐渐不怀好意的脸上，持续几秒后，弗朗西斯终于惊慌地叫出来：“你该不会真想拍拍屁股走人吧？！”<br/>“有什么不可以。”正如他最了解如何撩拨亚瑟一样，亚瑟也比谁都了解怎么让他最为不爽。此时英格兰大人正为伤敌一千自损八百的决定自鸣得意，“你以为我每次都会屈服在你那根破屌下面吗！”<br/>“难道不是吗？”弗朗西斯继续惊讶，然后被赏了一巴掌。<br/>“去冰箱拿根黄瓜满足你那恶心的自恋吧！”亚瑟的声音骤然提高，“我今天就是真跟泰迪熊做也不会跟你做的！！”<br/>啪。<br/>紧随他大喊的是一声非常轻的响动，却在突然安静下来的屋内异常明显。两人同时望向身旁，刚才坐立的毛绒熊向前倒下，趴伏在了地上。<br/>也许只是争执过程中不小心碰到或挪动了毯子，但弗朗西斯看向亚瑟时僵住了。后者盯着小熊，脸上呈现一种惊异和疑惑混杂的表情。<br/>这个表情弗朗西斯非常熟悉，当亚瑟还是个子不足现在一半的小团子时，经常对着空气露出这种表情，然后声称他看到了小妖精/幽灵/独角兽……在重复了上百遍而无人相信后，他就改换了态度，变成了看到路边小石子般理所当然习以为常的样子，殊不知这种轻描淡写的反应让恐怖度大幅提升。比如某次弗朗西斯带他在凡尔赛宫闭馆后进去参观，直到临近午夜两人出来时，亚瑟才漫不经心地随口告诉他，没有头的玛丽•安托瓦内特从始至终跟在他们后面……把弗朗西斯吓得三天没睡好觉。<br/>所以当下弗朗西斯从背脊升起一股寒气，从他的角度正好对着毛绒熊的脑顶，那四肢扭曲俯倒的姿态越看越诡异，仿佛随时会抬头窜起像鬼娃一样朝他袭来，如果这是一部恐怖片，现在背景乐一定在节奏飙升。<br/>就在背景乐即将奏到最高点时，一道灵光穿过弗朗西斯紧张的大脑，接下来的举动，之后每次回想起来，都被他誉为人生中引以为豪的机智时刻。<br/>他快如闪电地坐起身，一把抄起那可能作妖的泰迪熊，把它怼到亚瑟脸前。<br/>“嘿，你说得对，自由和博爱的哥哥我不该那么小心眼，既然你的朋友也有兴趣，就让它加入我们，来个愉快的3p吧。”<br/>在亚瑟眼睛逐渐瞪圆，嘴扩张成o型前，弗朗西斯迅速做了两件事。刚才亚瑟的衬衫没有完全脱掉，滑落在肘部附近，弗朗西斯一手从他身后拽住两条袖子，相当于暂时把亚瑟的双臂绑在了后面，虽然稍加挣扎就能挣脱开。<br/>同时他掐细嗓音，很像小时候作为全欧洲初恋时的声音，晃动着泰迪熊：“亚蒂，亲爱的，你不想和我做吗？”<br/>“唔…！”就要怒吼的亚瑟顿住了，现在他看不见被挡着的弗朗西斯，视野内只有小熊惹人疼爱的脸，那双黑溜溜的眼睛显得尤为楚楚可怜。<br/>“亚蒂，亚蒂……”弗朗西斯放慢了语速，无比的温柔，他让小熊贴近亚瑟脸侧，蹭了蹭他的耳根，“你不喜欢我了吗？”<br/>“……怎么会……”红晕浮上被绒毛轻抚过的地方，亚瑟的声音也柔和下来。这是他身体最敏感的部位之一，甚至能感觉到绒毛之间作为熊嘴的棉线的硬质摩擦。<br/>“我也最喜欢亚瑟了。”弗朗西斯微笑道，引导小熊滑过雪白的脖线、锁骨的沟壑，留下一串柔软的痒痒的吻，最后顺着胸肌间浅浅的凹陷落到正中。<br/>熊嘴移向左侧，围着乳晕轻轻转了一圈，然后黑色光滑的鼻子顶住柔嫩的凸起，把它完全按进了身体里。<br/>“呜！”亚瑟发出细小的呻吟，往下看了一眼就满面通红地迅速移开眼神。毛绒熊小巧可爱的鼻头，一下下不紧不慢地按压着同样大小的乳头，坚硬的略冰凉的触感，随着乳头的挺立愈发明显。<br/>直到一侧充胀为娇艳欲绽的蓓蕾，熊的鼻子都染上了热度，亚瑟已经止不住全身颤抖了。他仍然偏头微阖着目，但胸口不自觉向前倾倒，让身体弯出一道漂亮的弧线。弗朗西斯体贴地兼顾了另一侧满足他，然后依依不舍地继续向下，小熊毛乎乎的四肢踏过潮红的酮体，中途又用鼻头探索了可爱的椭圆形小坑，最终穿过茂密草地，坐在了耸立的终点前。<br/>“等…！”亚瑟如梦方醒，甚至没发现何时弗朗西斯松开了袖子的禁锢，但他仿佛中了定身咒，只眼睁睁看着弗朗西斯把握泰迪熊的小爪，给了他的分身一个紧紧的拥抱。<br/>小熊开始围着柱身揉搓抚摸、上下撸动，像在跳一支萌萌的钢管舞。亚瑟的脸不能再红了，其实触感并没多么舒服，不紧致不润滑甚至扎痒难耐，最大的刺激是源于精神，作为深得弗朗西斯真传青出于蓝的色情大师，他可以眼不眨心不跳地接受各种普通人无法直视的重口玩法，然而这些心爱的毛绒玩具——能让他回想起出生后的第一批朋友，那些森林里的小动物们——在亚瑟心目中是最纯洁无瑕的象征，现在却和他的孽根做着如此下流之事，这简直像对孩…！亚瑟不敢想下去了，心中满是罪恶感，可身体就是僵硬得动弹不得，比起抗议，口中冒出的是压抑的呻吟，下体更是亢奋地越勃越高！<br/>没什么比背德的新奇和品尝禁果的危险更让人欲罢不能，所以伊甸园的蛇才永远都会成功。 <br/>泰迪熊终于攀上胀大的龟头，好奇地歪头瞅了瞅后，用填满棉花的心形肉垫拍了拍顶端。<br/>当这个视觉冲击和柔软下陷的触感一同传到神经中枢，亚瑟的瞳孔骤然收缩：“…不要！！”他猛地推开小熊，前端战栗着渗出些许白浊。<br/>看来还是保留了一丝底线。弗朗西斯心中讥笑，继续模仿熊的语音：“谢谢你亚蒂，这么保护我……可是这样一来，亚蒂就不能尽兴了……来，我给你介绍个好东西，”他说着拉开裤链，让小熊摆出一个锵锵锵闪亮登场的动作，“一定能让你更加快活哟！”<br/>“混……账……”亚瑟咬牙切齿地瞪着他，但弗朗西斯能分辨出他嘴角谁也察觉不出的笑意。他把熊高高举过头顶，亚瑟要抢下来似的攀着他的肩膀跪立起来。<br/>他就知道，亚瑟是想做的。拥有世界上最出色的审时度势能力的大英帝国，怎么可能亏待自己呢。这个傲娇混蛋需要的只是一个能满足自尊心的借口，一个台阶……<br/>或者一只熊。<br/>亚瑟抱住毛绒熊，然后朝弗朗西斯挺立的分身坐了下去。</p><p>bloody hell！<br/>上下颠动的亚瑟在心里破口大骂，不止对这个阴险狡诈的胡子，更是对自己又一次没能抵挡住色欲熏心。<br/>但不得不承认……所有人里和这家伙的身体相性是最好的，大概因为万年前他们本就是一体，那纯白的海岸线，至今也记得相连的形状，有如此时贴合得紧密无间的肉棒与肠壁。<br/>而且技术上这家伙确实无出其右，就算平躺着，也能一次比一次深入自己的禁地，所需的力量和体力不同凡响。明明工作时总一副吊儿郎当的样子……回忆起自己起早贪黑赶出来的协议由于“超过今日工作时间”被弗朗西斯拒收，还加上一句“反正你的议会也不会通过”的冷嘲热讽，亚瑟越想越气，如果放在平时，他想，绝对会掐住这混蛋的脖子，让他发挥唯一的最后的作用后，在高潮中窒息，这才是弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦众望所归的死法……但很可惜，今天这个计划不行，因为双手被占用了。<br/>泰迪熊万岁！另一边弗朗西斯的愉悦溢于言表，让低沉的喘息声都带上了笑意。他在心中感谢所有泰迪熊的发明者，使他免于狂躁眉毛的暴力行径，以及替代了每次都被划满抓痕的可怜后背。亚瑟双臂死死搂紧毛绒熊，以此发泄直抵脑髓的痛爽，脸颊贴在熊脑后，似乎羞于把不雅的声音和表情显露出来，但小熊的尺寸不足以遮挡全部面孔，藏不住的半张鲜红欲滴的脸上，一只翠绿的眼睛半张半闭，眼角噙着生理泪水，眼神本来大约是怨忿，却在强烈的快感冲击下幻化出了几分委屈，高呼低吟堵在绒毛之间只剩闷闷的抽息。<br/>自下而上仰视这一惊艳景象的弗朗西斯也前所未有地悸动，都怪这小子的娃娃脸，此刻竟好像一个独自站在门廊下穿着短裤抱着玩具熊强忍泪水的少年，又处处散发着孩童不具备的性感淫荡。亚瑟•柯克兰真是神奇的生物，平时有多清纯禁欲，床上就有多色情魅惑，正是这种反差令弗朗西斯意乱情迷。<br/>于是他更加卖力地向上顶动，集中在轻车熟路的那个焦点。亚瑟大幅摇晃着，急需扶住什么地方保持平衡，却仍然没有松开怀里的毛绒熊，熊耳朵被狠狠咬住以压制逐渐拔高的颤音，顶部绒毛也被滑落的泪水结成丝丝缕缕。现在唯一支撑他的只有弗朗西斯把住纤细腰肢的手。法国人也被点燃了，这样全权支配对方的机会可不多，他双脚撑住地面，提臀运动一般向上顶起，同时配合双手将亚瑟的身体重重压下。<br/>“啊……啊！！”亚瑟终于放声而出，在几乎把可怜小熊的棉花挤出来的强力拥抱中，射出高高的弧线，尽数喷溅在弗朗西斯胸口。</p><p>被放开腰部的亚瑟筋疲力尽，好像随时会软泥般瘫倒在弗朗西斯身上，但看到后者前胸乳白的斑驳后，他微微皱起粗眉，看得出竭尽全力地又坚持了片刻，才挣扎着倒向了侧面。<br/>弗朗西斯的性器还胀痛着嵌在他体内，不得不坐起跟着被扯到一边。“嘿！”他拍了拍亚瑟的臀瓣，“哥哥我还没解决呢！”然而对方只是在泰迪熊的遮挡下偷偷抹着泪水涎液，对他不理不睬。<br/>这可麻烦了……进入贤者时间的亚瑟就像克罗伊德湾的礁石一样僵硬无趣，弗朗西斯有点后悔刚才把前戏搞过头了，正戏时他明明可以完美控制好两人一同奔赴高潮的节奏，却也忘乎所以地失控了。<br/>还有补救的方法才对，让亚瑟再次兴奋起来的方法……想想看啊无敌的弗朗西斯……他望着爱人，望着泰迪熊，嘴角逐渐勾起洋洋自得的弧度。<br/>亚瑟猛然感到一双有力的手臂，一只搂腰，一只托臀，再加上某个要命的第三支撑点，将他整个人从地上抬了起来。<br/>“你疯了吗？！！”亚瑟半推半扶弗朗西斯的肩膀，一边保持平衡一边躲避前胸的接触。悬空，且对方的枪还牢牢锁着自己使他无法过分反抗。<br/>“我相信，无论是亚蒂你，还是你的朋友，”弗朗西斯瞥了一眼泰迪熊，“都还意犹未尽……能比一场精彩性爱更快乐的，当然是三个人来做，能比三个人更快乐的……”<br/>他走进了客房，其中一个角落堆满了各种毛绒玩具，那是亚瑟在他家掠夺的一小片领土，放满了其在法国收集的，没来得及或不好带走的战利品。其中最引人注目的，是位于最中间，成人大小的巨型泰迪熊。<br/>某次他们在巴黎街头漫步时，这只熊就悠闲地坐在露天咖啡座上，面对眼睛立刻亮起，支支吾吾顾左右而言他地请弗朗西斯喝咖啡，全程盯着那个方向，离开后三步一回头的亚瑟，弗朗西斯终于看不过眼，返回把这只熊买了下来。<br/>被平稳地放在微笑着的大熊面前时，亚瑟的眼神都直了，弗朗西斯哼笑一声，拍拍他：“我聪明的小少爷，应该知道用什么体位吧？”<br/>不用他说，亚瑟已经缓缓转过身去，把脸完全埋进了大熊的肚子，双臂环住熊的腰。弗朗西斯托高他的屁股，开始下一轮冲刺。</p><p>亚瑟觉得自己要疯了。大泰迪熊的怀抱是他最喜爱的东西之一，多少个寂寞沮丧的夜晚，他就这样扑进大熊怀里，在温暖柔软的包裹中得到治愈和慰藉。而身后弗朗西斯的激烈冲撞……虽然不想承认……也是他最爱的感觉。当两个最原始最美好的触感叠加，你会发现其他所有感官都屈居二线，连理智都飞向了天边。他也不觉到羞耻了，弗朗西斯可能说得对，在毛绒们团团簇拥中，抬头所见皆是可爱友好的笑容，就像他那些看不见的朋友，它们发自真心地爱他，能包容他的一切丑陋低劣。亚瑟决定不再压抑自我，他放荡不羁地尖叫，尽情摆动臀胯，沉浸于天堂之中。<br/>弗朗西斯并没有这么极致的触动，他只想好好把积压已久的元精释放出来。奋力地往复运动中，他注视着亚瑟线条姣好的脊背——两只棕色的毛乎乎的大爪子正搭在上面，挡住了大部分雪白的肌肤——忽然涌起了莫名的不爽。<br/>凭什么亚瑟就可以得到双倍享受？他辛苦地出力，爱人却趴在别人…好吧，别熊的怀里，看着亚瑟用脸磨蹭熊的皮毛，不时露出腼腆陶醉的笑容，弗朗西斯咬住了嘴唇。<br/>他非常惊讶地发现这种心烦意乱如坐针毡的心情是吃醋，之前是玩笑，但现在他确实在嫉妒，嫉妒一只泰迪熊。<br/>更准确的说，是亚瑟自我投影的泰迪熊。弗朗西斯认识很多很多这样外表一本正经不苟言笑的“英伦绅士”，房间里却藏着大量毛绒娃娃，外硬内软的反差也许是个萌点，但这种表里不一的行为法国化身无论如何都无法理解。拿自己举例，他讨厌亚瑟，也十分爱他，他从不耻于表达这一点，就像此刻正在做的。<br/>可是亚瑟比起他给予的炙热，更相信泰迪熊的温暖，那明明是他自己的温度！他营造出这些只有自己看得见的虚幻城堡，随时准备躲进去。<br/>弗朗西斯的观念里爱是相互的，把爱播撒给周围，从周围收获爱。但每次每次，只要对亚瑟的爱强烈一点，这家伙就会退缩，只要感觉和周围的联系变得紧密，就会退回海的另一侧。<br/>为什么要这样固步自封！弗朗西斯感到了恼怒。只要你愿意，我有无限的爱和幸福可以给你，是这些布片棉花组成的小东西给不了的！别再自欺欺人，看好了！真正和你相连的，让你神魂颠倒的人是谁！ <br/>亚瑟的下鄂突然被粗暴地掰起，后背糊上一片闷热黏腻，弗朗西斯期身上来，从后靠近他的耳廓，亚瑟从语调里听出了并非戏谑的报复意味：“亲爱的，哥哥我就要射了，怎样？需要我拔出来吗？”<br/>亚瑟讨厌被内射，大概有种被别国侵染或低人一等的感觉，但现在……弗朗西斯一边隔着薄薄的肠壁碾压他最敏感的地方，一边强迫他的脸朝上，面对着大泰迪熊，其意图不言而喻。 <br/>如果拔出来就射到它身上，玷污你的宝贝，粉碎你一直坚守的底线。<br/>“混…蛋……住……手……”亚瑟从眼角狠瞪弗朗西斯，本意是强势的命令，却因声音虚弱颤抖，听起来仿佛在求饶……反正弗朗西斯就这么认为了。<br/>“好吧，好吧！就听你的……谁叫哥哥我那么温柔呢……”弗朗西斯咬着后槽牙冷笑，重新跪立起来。<br/>随即降临的暴风骤雨般的迅猛冲击几乎把亚瑟干昏过去，弗朗西斯真正生气时就像最高温的蓝色火焰，看似冷漠却烧得人浑身滚沸，所有细胞都在叫嚣，也不知道是难受还是爽爆了。<br/>混沌中亚瑟唯一清明的意识想把手伸向下体，却惊觉之前的小熊还握在手中，慌乱刹住动作时，他听到了身后弗朗西斯的低吼，同时眼前也乍起一片光明……</p><p>屋内短暂的沉默，大泰迪熊用人畜无害的笑容静静注视着刚在它身上放纵的男人们，一同喘息着，以纠缠的姿势侧倒在旁边地毯上。<br/>亚瑟麻木的后穴逐渐感觉到淌出的液体，他在心底骂了一声，又叹了口气。<br/>弗朗西斯为什么不高兴，他大概能猜得到。<br/>我明白……他恍惚地盯着大熊。明白它的温暖仅仅是我体温的反射，现在从后背传来的，陌生的灼热温度，才是真实。<br/>但是，你也清楚吧，我不会改变。你的温度很舒服，也很危险，是我控制不了的东西。而这些孩子永远不会伤害我、背叛我。所以哪怕虚幻无实，我也不会改变，这是我的性格，我的原则，就像你不容践踏的爱与自由。<br/>不过……亚瑟伸手朝下体摸去，那里还有只骨节漂亮的大手没有撤去，覆在他的性器上，沾满白浊。<br/>刚才的最后关头，弗朗西斯还是帮他保护住了，他重要的东西。<br/>唉，就是这种偶尔的温柔才……只有喜笑颜开的毛绒玩具们看到了，亚瑟•柯克兰脸上转瞬即逝的微笑。在后颈感到柔软的摩擦时，他松开手中的小熊，转过身去，迎上了爱人的嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>